a drastic change
by Monica636
Summary: It is really hard to leave your parents and to come to another country which you don't know when there is so much happened and you know about the danger which is coming but I have to do it no matter what it takes if my leaving saves my family's life then I will do it...
1. Chapter 1

_**preface**_

 _ **What you will do when you realize that you are not a normal person ? As everybody expect you to be...**_

 _ **chapter - 1**_

 _ **I have faced**_

 _ **so many things in my so called life now I'm really afraid of the things even of people whom I contact with and now I have to leave this place too "oh god when it will end" now I'm headed to a place called forks I don't know where it is or where it will lead me too but that's what I have seen in my future.I have searched about it on net I think its really a safe place for a person like me..**_

 _ **"I hope everything goes well now"**_

 _ **its quite nice here full of natural beauty it reminds me of my home town the greenry, the fresh air, "woo! its pretty cold out here"**_

 _ **Thanks to my sansei I had got a place here its good though it have a japaanese layout but its good it consits of two bedrooms one living room kitchen and my favourate a small garden.**_

 _ **Its really strange to be alone right? I mean one can even start talking to herself...hmm...interesting...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter - 2**_

 _ **The Ariving**_

 _ **I woke early in the morning , first thing I wanted to do was to go outside in the balcony , I went the view was beautiful in every way. I quickly recovered my thoughts and went to dress.**_

 _ **As per my schedule I got to the shop to buy grocery but it was too early so I thought I should rather explore the city. I went towards east as there were less houses, less people less trouble I thought.**_

 _ **I went onto the straight path then it was greenry all around. After sometime I heard the sound of waves I drove to that direction. I parked the car at side of the road and came out of the car.**_

 _ **The view was beautiful though I miss the sun. I gone down to the beach, standing at the middle, observing each and everything. There were forests on both the sides of the beach. It was so peaceful here, it was like I can feel some connection to this place, it seems just like my second home. Now I knew what I will do tomorrow.**_

 _ **I did'nt want to go but it was time and I already had so much of work to do today. I have to go to the shop leaving this lovely place but I knew I will come here tomorrow again...**_

 _ **After getting all the things. I went home ignoring the stare of the people around. I think people are not use to strangers here. It was 6:30 already when I arrived at my place. I got to the kitchen and settled all the things and made myself some noodles. The day was big in many ways, but was busy too.**_

 _ **I was tired and did'nt know when I fell asleep in the living room watching TV...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter - 3**_

 _ **The Door Of Thoughts**_

 _ **The next morning I woke up late but who cares as there was no work to do. I got up and went to the bathroom, got dressed and went towards the kitchen grabing a cereal. Now life seem to be easy enough giving a thought I went out grabing my sandwhiches , book and my car keys. I drove straight towards the beach while driving I came across a board 'la push' so this place was called la push cool. I parked my car grabing my things I went down towards the beach.**_

 _ **I sat on a wooden log which was lying there. Lost in thoughts I stared at the waves moving up and down. Suddenly I felt as if someone is looking at me. I turned to see towards the woods but there was no one around. Strange this place is lovely I don't know why people does'nt come around here. Soon enough I got my answer I felt rain drops falling on my book I looked up just standing there trying to feel every drop of water falling on my face. It was so nice, so pleasant. I can feel tickling on my face I moved on further and was fully drowned. Now I could relate to each and everything that was around me. It was strange but I was so happy I almost started dancing in the rain.**_

 _ **I was so lost. I did'nt came to know that someone was standing there. I stopped abruptly. He was just standing there and staring at me and trust me it was real annoying. I read his mind ( Mona has some special powers one of them is mind reading.) trying to figure out what he was thinking.**_

 _ **It was so strange some words, some feelings which I never heard of. It was not the earth holding him there, it was the feelings can't be put into words, but whatever it was, it was no good me. So I recovered my thoughts and collected my things, moving towards my car. Strange he was still looking at me like he wanted to say something, like he wanted me to wait there to stay there but he was not able to move from his place.**_

 _ **All types of expression came across his face happiness like he has found something really precious, shock, afraid that he will loose it, full of questions and then suddenly it was expressionless.**_

 _ **I don't know who he was or why he was staring at me like that and I could'nt understand his thoughts too. It was totally new to me. I drove to my house trying to ignore everything.**_

 _ **It was already 6:00 pm. I went straight to my room and decided not to think about it. No matter how hard I tried it came more wived in the memory. As I was going through all my memories of today, I suddenly remember of a word which was in his mind**_

 _ **"imprinting"**_

 _ **I think its the key to open the door of his thoughts. I used my powers a lot today. I did'nt realize when I fell asleep...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**chapter - 4**_

 _ **Dream**_

 _ **As I woke up in the morning I decided to keep myself busy. I made myself a cup of tea, standing there in the balcony, I thought about all the things that happened yesterday, but now I don't care about it giving a thought I went to the bathroom, got on my trousers and a top. I went to the kitchen and grab a bowl of cereal. I decided to clean the house first.**_

 _ **I started with dusting, then sweeping, then wiping. I started with the living room and ended with the drawing room it took almost the whole day. It was 7:00 pm when I finished my work. I quickly went upstairs took a bath and made myself some noodles.**_

 _ **I woke up at 10:30 at night and found myself in the living room, TV was on, I switched it off. I must have felt asleep while watching the movie. I quickly wined up the dishes and plates and after cleaning I was going upstairs when I realized I have not check the door, however it was open, 'how careless' I scolded myself. When I was closeing the door I felt something went past through the way, like something big, something huge. I was scared, I quickly locked the door and went upstairs.**_

 _ **Though I was scared but I have to check once. I got to the balcony, but there was nothing. I quickly went to bed and covered myself with the blanket. After sometime everything felt dizzy and I fell asleep.**_

 _ **That night I had a strange dream.' I was on that beach,I can see a boy staring at me, standing across the beach in the woods trying to hide himself. I don't know but he seemed to be unaware of the fact that I can see him. He then suddenly started walking towards me. I was stunned by his action but waited there stupidly. Run! my inner voice said. He was standing just a few feets away from me. I turned towards the parking. Suddenly there was a terrible sound, I quickly turned to see.**_

 _ **There was no boy instead there was a huge wolf! it was just staring at me like the boy. Run! again my inner voice said but it was too late for my body to react. It came closer to me, I closed my eyes and prayed to god.' Suddenly, I heard the sound of my alarm and that woke me up. 'It was just a dream' I said to myself.**_

 _ **I started with my all day routine. It was 9:30 in the evening when I finished my work. I was standing there in the balcony the seen was beautiful, I can finally see some stars. When I looked down, I found someone standing under the street light, which was just in front of my house. I tried to see his face more clearly, it was then I realized that it was the boy who was staring at me at the beach, but how he came here? how he get my address? frustrated as I was anger build in me. Now its getting beyond the line, now tomorrow I will go to the beach and ask him' what is his problem?'**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**chapter - 5**_

 _ **Emily**_

 _ **Next morning I was totally prepared to face him. I quickly dressed up and grabed a bowl of cereal and went out of my house. While driving towards la push, I could see everything that happened, anger build in me. I parked my car and went towards the beach. Sitting at my usual place, I looked around but no one was there, then my gaze was diverted towards the sae, its upcoming waves, its sound, everything made my anger wanished.**_

 _ **Suddenly, there was one hand placed on my left shoulder, as I turned , I found a beautiful girl of 25 or so standing there " what are you doing here?" she asked politely "umm...nothing just enjoying the view" I said collecting my thoughts. "Yeah , I too like to come here" she said "well its quite nice here" I said she smiled and nodded twice. She was a sweet person and I find her interesting too. "oh , I'm sorry I forgot to introduced myself , I'm emily" she said with a smile on her face. "Mona" I said "so friends?" she asked that was quick "sure" I said with a smile. She was filled with joy it was then , when I noticed a big scare on her face. I did'nt tend to ask her. I don't want to ruined the moment. Then suddenly my gaze was diverted from her face to towards the woods. There was someone stading there and staring at us. I realized that it was the same boy. I tried to read his mind, but it was of no use. I was not able to read his mind. I don't know why but my insticts told me that something was wrong. Emily stared at me confused should I tell this to her, he had done nothing yet but I don't know what was in his mind next and emily is my friend now she will help me right?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**chapter - 6**_

 _ **Shock!**_

 _ **I told emily everything "okay" she said "maybe it is possible that he like you" I frowned I did'nt even know him and I'm sure he did'nt know me too. So how was that possible. "I don't think so" I said she bit her lips. I quickly understood "what are you hiding?" I asked "Ok , you caught me, but promise me you won't get angry" she said I frowned how am I not suppose to be angry "ok" I said trying to read her mind "Actually he's my friend more like brother and he has send me to talk to you" she said what? why? " well, Actually this is my home I live here at la push. This is our indian reservation. Its an old myth about..." and she went on and told me everything about werewolves, vampires and imprinting. It was hard to believe. I felt like I was a child and was told a scary story for my bed time. I understood all except imprinting. "so that's it" she said. To understand I read her mind. It was then I understood the true meaning of imprinting horror filled in me , I was shocked "its no good !" I said mumbling "why ? what's wrong? " she asked. I felt dizzy and everything went black...**_

 _ **when I gained consiousness. I was in a room. I can hear some voices coming from the other room. I got up and went there, I found emily standing at the door and some other people. well some of the old and some boys were sitting and standing on there respective places. She introduced me to all "hello " I said. Everyone was dozed off with there conversation and emily brought some muffins for me to eat I was hungry so I took one. "what happened to you?" she asked concerened well I can't tell her the truth can I ?"well , it was a lot to take in" I said and as I said those words I felt guilty about it. "yeah, I can understand " a girl said coming towards us "hi I 'm ellie" she said "hello" we were dozed off in the conversation then , some of the other girls also joined us. It felt very nice. As I was talking I can feel a constant glare upon me it was the same boy staring at me that made me uncomfortable and was annoying too. I quickly checked the clock it was 6:00 pm already "I think I should go now" I said "Aww...but we just started talking now" rebbecca another girl said "I know but its time I should go" I said "you can stay here if you want" emily said "oh thanks but I have to go" I said she then just nodded understanding "Ok , Jack would you please leave mona home" that stunned me , his face lit up with happiness and excitement. "no thanks, emily I have got my car " I said lifting up my car keys he snatched it from me "no you are not going alone" he said fermly "excuse me " I said "its not safe out there" he said that made me laugh " I'm not a kid I can take care of myself , now give me my car keys back" I said he seems to be irritated. he went out without giving my car keys I stared at emily and then went out what is his problem I'm being nice that dose'nt mean he will do whatever he want common that was cross. As I went towards the woods he was standing there with his back towards me. " what's your problem ?" I said "give me my..." as I was saying I froze I got a vision of something black it was a voice who brought me back I don't know what was happening to me. "hey what happened ?mona! what happened?" he said shooking me "they are coming" I said unaware of the fact that someone was there standing in front of me...**_

 _ **I was in emily's house then sitting on the couch. Emily brought me a glass of water I drank it. It was Sam who spoke first "what happened?" he asked "what's wrong?" he seemed concerened. Now when they have told me there secret should I tell them mine too. Was it right?**_

 _ **(NOTE: Mona has inbuild another specail power in this senario which is of future vision she dos'nt seem to be aware of and is confused. She don't know what is happening to her)**_

 _ **A/N: I hope you like it and don't forget to review. Enjoy!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**chapter - 7**_

 _ **The past**_

 _ **"Its a bit long story" I said a bit depressed. "no problem, we have lots of time" Emily said understanding my unconvinence. "Its been a long time since I have seen my parents. When I was a kid everything was so good. I wish, I had stayed a kid forever. But no one can argue with ones destiny right? "I said**_

 _ **After a pause I continued "I was 16 when I realized that I have some special powers. I have no idea how to control it, so my father made some arrangements done. I did'nt know any of our ancestors and legends but my father said 'its what you have got from elders' . My father took me to Mr. wako mitsio, he was a muscular man and had a big mustache too.**_

 _ **" Firstly I was scared by his appearance but when he talk to me, he was as polite as my father. I was then told by my father that I need to train in order to control my powers. It was Mr. wako mitsio, my sen-sai , who taught me how to control my powers.I trained hard and learned some of the tricks.**_

 _ **" it was two months passed and one day I was practicing up the hill performing my dues which was the part of the training. I don't know from where they came and gathered around me. It was hard to believe that such things do exists. They were floating in the air and was covered in black cloth even thier faces was covered with the hood.I don't know what were they or where they came from.**_

 _ **"then from nowhere my sen-sai came, standing beside me. He was then talking in some other language. He told me to go but I was not leaving him alone there,I hide near the bushes. Then there was a fight between my sen-sai and that monsters."**_

 _ **I shuddered at the memory, but continued "after a while they were gone.I quickly got up and went to see my sen-sai. He was lying there badly told me to take him back home, without a word I took him back. He was then taken to his room.**_

 _ **"After a while he called me in. He was lying on the bed. I sat beside him.'I have to tell you something important'he said 'you have to be ready cause something really dangerous is coming, you have to be prepared, for now I can only tell you that something wants your power and if it goes to wrong hands' he shuddered and continued 'for now go to some safe is my house keys that is in forks, you will be safe there, and don't go to india , it will be dangerous for your family, don't even contact them.I will give them some excuse, you are very precious don't let anyone near you or he/she will be destroyed.' he said then I came here"**_

 _ **There was silence then "so that's it?" one boy asked breaking the silence I did'nt know his name though. "hmm...interesting" emily said "so who's hungry?" she continued lightening up the mood. It worked everyone started hooting except sam he was lost in made me curious but I already used my powers a lot today so I let it drop."alright there?" Jack asked I just nodded with a smile.**_

 _ **This really was a family...**_

 _ **A/N: I hope you like it and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**chapter - 8**_

 _ **The new life**_

 _ **Since that day, I usually come down to la-push as Emily and sam told me that they will help me.I don't know why they were so eager to help me maybe because of the imprint. Sam told that I was family now.**_

 _ **Anyways I didn't have any choice. It was a threat to human kind too.**_

 _ **And I can't fight that monster alone can I?**_

 _ **I was at Emily's we were having the best time together but she soon went for cooking and didn't' allow me to help. Bored as I was, I quickly went out saying emily I'll be back soon.**_

 _ **I went straight towards the was really peaceful there. It reminds me of my hometown.**_

 _ **Why not explore some new places ? I thought. I went towards the woods, touching and feeling everything. The trees, grass,I could hear birds chirping.I was looking up towards the I slipped but was caught by waist by a firm hand.I quickly opened my eyes as to see what happened. But my eyes locked with his, it was like I can see deep down in his heart.I was lost in thoughts. After a moment I recovered myself and was up."Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." jack said."no, it was my fault I was not looking" I said "are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine" I said.**_

 _ **"so what are you doing here?" he asked."just enjoying myself, I really love nature. " I said and was stunned at the realization of what I said. I didn't told that to did I told him?**_

 _ **"Ok, so, wanna explore some new places?" he asked. How did he knew I was to explore places? "I know its a lot to take in but we can be friends right?" he asked. I studied his features it was not bad to have friends so why not?**_

 _ **"Sure" I said grinned widely. It made him so happy.I couldn't help but smile further."so lets go" he said excited. I nodded.**_

 _ **We were then went off, deep in the a few minutes I saw a went towards was beautiful. I touched and feel was like, I could relate to this if it was telling me some story of love and sacrifice. So deep, so pleasant.I was lost in thoughts. "so, how is it?" he asked."its beautiful" was all I able to say.I was so mesmerized by the beauty which that place held." Yeah, I know, right, I mean this place itself is so beautiful. Everytime I come here, I find myself like, the nature itself is talking to me,as if telling a story-". he said "of love and sacrifise." I said completing his looked at me stunned.I met his gaze and quickly looked smirked at that.I cursed myself of saying those words out loud...**_

 _ **was that possible that I was falling for this guy?**_

 _ **A/N: Let me know what do you think of Mona and Jack.I will not be writing any further cause I'm not getting a response. I want to know if I'm doing good or not.**_

 _ **If you want me to continue this story please review or PM me.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


End file.
